This is our story
by dozendows
Summary: This is a story about my oc's (and the GLTAS crew) and how they managed to survive plagues, wars and famine. It is also a story about a family getting back together to save their world.
1. Prologue

**New story! If you enjoy this then read one of my other fan fictions.**

* * *

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy where are you!" Cried a young volkerian girl.

She couldn't find her dad through the chaos that surrounded her. People were running and screaming. The little girl cried for her father but she couldn't see him still. They were getting closer. They creatures that did this. What should she do? Run? Or stay where she was and hope someone came for her?

"Girl! Little girl! Come on we have to go!" Said a man passing by who stopped to get her.

"My daddy! My daddy I have to find him!" She cried.

"We'll find him after these creatures have left! Now let's go!"

With that the man picked her up and ran.

As they ran the little girl looked back to see the city she called home a blaze and the shadows of people running and four legged beast killing people left and right danced across the light of the fire.

When they had stopped running they were in the middle of a forest. It was dark. The little girl was terrified.

"Do not worry we are safe now." Said the man.

"..."

"Little girl? What is your name?"

"My name is Neri."

"Neri. Well Neri my name is Valon and you shall stay with me until we find your father."

"ok."

And with that Valon picked up Neri and the to made their way further away from the burning city and monsters.

* * *

**If you enjoyed this small starter to the story say so and shall continue the story.**

**also leave a comment or suggestions for future chapters. **


	2. First Fight

**The first official chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

"When the sun shines the beast will have left the city. Then we can head back and look for your dad." Said Valon.

Valon and Neri had found a small cave and had started a fire. They planed to stay the night and when the sun rose they would look for Neri's father.

"Neri, how old, might I ask, are you?"

"5 years old. My birth day was yesterday."

Neri was small and her cloths were torn around the end of her skirt. Her markings were two swirling stars.

"Valon?"

"Yes?"

"How come you know so much about the beast?"

Valon was silent for a few seconds. Then he spoke.

"Because I was there the day the red lanterns brought them to our planet."

Now it was Neri's turn to go quiet.

"Neri."

"Yes."

"Duck."

All of a sudden Valon grabed Neri and jumped into the air as a blast of energy hit the spot where they sat in the cave.

"Heh. Heh. Quick as ever I see." Said a menecing voice.

"Atrositus!" Said Valon as he landed on a nearby tree branch.

"I have been looking for you. I have news for you."

"And what might that be?"

"Your father is dead! He died in the destruction of colony 12!"

"No."

"Yes. And now you shall join him!"

* * *

_5 Years later_

"Hal tell me again why we are heading to the forgotten zone?" Asked Razer in a cold tone.

"Because there are green lanterns there and the guardians want us to try to persuade them to join our team." Answered Hal.

The Team had been reunited once more to save the univers. Though a few changes had been made.

Razer was now a blue lantern. Aya was back and she was a living volkerian and her and Razer were married. Saint Walker and Brother Wrath had joined the team as well.

"Razer you must be patient. We will arrive on Volkereg soon enough." Said Saint Walker.

"That reminds me. Razer. Why are you so eager to get to your home planet?" Asked Hal.

"Because recently there have been rumours that some volkerians had survived and are now dealing with a new threat. Also there have been rumours about a group of warriors who have been traveling around and one is described to look, so what, like me." Answered Razer.

"Well you will have to wait because we still have some lanterns to pick up." Said Hal.

* * *

The first stop the lanterns made was a small planet named Hingk. The team was to pick up a green lantern Volkerian who had been stationed there to help the people of Hingk rebuild after a terrible attack and world disasters.

When they landed they were greeted by tall, long necked, three eyed aliens with strange cloths on. The lantern was also with them.

"Welcome to Hingk's capital city Dangkel." Said the alien at the head of the group.

"Well this is where we part. See you all again soon." Said the lantern walking up the ships ramp.

"Good bye lantern Blade. We hope you are safe on your journey and that while on your travels you find your daughter."

"Thank you mayor."

With that they left.

Blade sat in the cockpit next to Kilowog.

Blade looked like all volkerians, and like all volkerians he had marking that were unique. His markings were two spirals that formed under his eyes and, like Razer, he had black circles around his eyes.

"So you must be Razer and Aya I presume." said Blade.

"Yes. I'm guessing the guardians told you about us." Said Razer.

"Yes. They told me I would be working with two other volkerians. They also told me your names and what good you have done for the galaxy after you became the lanterns you are now."

"Well. I didn't think they would say much about us."

* * *

The next place the lanterns stopped at was Betrassus. When they arrived Iolande and Ragnar were waiting.

"Nice to see you two again." Greeted Hal as they landed.

"It is good to see you too Hal Jordan." said Iolande.

"Good too see you too Ragnar."

"The pleasure is all mine Hal Jordan." Replied Ragnar.

"So are you two sure you want to go?" asked Hal.

"We are certain. My royal adviser shall be in charge while we help you fight the good fight." answered Iolande.

Hal gave her a questioning look. She had never mentioned a royal adviser before. Even when he asked her if she wanted to help.

"Uh. Iolande, who is your royal adviser?" asked Hal.

"I am." answered a voice.

Hal and the others looked passed Iolande and Ragnar to see a male volkerian with wings like a thanagarian.

"My name is Trenth. I am her majesties royal adviser." said the alien.

"What are you?" asked Hal.

"I am both Volkerian and Thanagarian but I am also neither."

"Meaning?"

"I'm a halfbreed and I'm proud of it."

Hal shrugged. If Iolande could trust him with her kingdom it meant he was someone who could be trusted. With that the team left the planet to stop the threat to the universe.

* * *

A few hours later the team was eating dinner and telling one another what adventures they have had over the years before and after they met.

"I remember the time I ran into a thanagarian halfbreed called Renth. Man was he a hot tempered fellow." said Blade.

"Was he half Volkerian too?" asked Razer.

"Nah. He was half Bolovaxian. I bet that's where he gets his hot temper. But he is one heck of a fighter. Wouldn't want anyone else to fight at my side and know that we both got each others backs."

"Say you know when we first met, and the village elder said he hoped you would find your daughter on your travels? Do you have a family somewhere?"

"HAD a family. They're gone now. My wife is dead and my daughter... I don't know."

"I know how you feel. I had a family once too but they were either killed or are missing."

"BURP! Well that was delicious. Who's up for desert?" interrupted Hal.

"I'll go prepare something we should all enjoy." said Aya.

"I will help you." added Iolande.

After the girls had left Hal pulled out a deck of cards and started to shuffle them.

"So who wants to play a game of poker?" asked Hal.

"Sure. It would be a great way to pass the time." said Kilowog.

"Count me OUT!" said Blade.

"Same here." said Razer.

The last thing either of them wanted to do was fall for one of Hal's bluffs. As for Saint Walker, brother Wrath and Ragnar, they fell for it.

* * *

A few hours passed and the team was still at their game of poker. Though Iolande and Aya had finished making desert none of the men bothered to touch theirs.

"I can't believe they fell for his bluff." said Aya.

"Yeah. It is sad to see that after all this time Kilowog still falls for it." said Razer.

The two of them were standing in the door way watching the rest of the team play when suddenly Blade came running through the door with a worried look on his face.

"Blade! What's wrong?" asked Razer.

"We are needed on the planet Shiftton! A war is about to break loose and they need us to stop it!" Balde answered.

The team stopped what they were doing and rushed to the aid of the planet Shiftton. But when they arrived it was as if they had just stepped into the underworld. The sky was torched and looked as if the fires that burnt the land were burning the sky. Explosions, cries of pain and agony could be heard in the distance and all around you. The air smelled of blood, ash and smoke, and the land was littered with bodies, weapons, fires, ruined buildings and the remains of lanterns had seen many battle fields in their days but none more terrifying than the one that stood before them.

* * *

**Finished. Sorry if it took so long but not a lot of inspiration or time to write. **

**If you enjoyed it leave a comment or suggestions for future chapters.**


	3. A Battle for life part 1

**This is the next chapter. Enjoy if you can. Also I am Sorry that I am not sorry about what happens to Razer in this chapter.**

* * *

The team was shocked by the scene before them. The Skin changers had always been a peaceful race. Even small arguments never turned into all out wars so for the GLs this was an unholy sight indeed.

"What could have caused this?" whispered Razer.

Razer may have been a Volkerian but his kind and the skin changers were allies. Something like this was beyond what he had expected from them. He also had a close relationship with the Queen back when he was young.

"Look survivors!" said Kilowog.

The team looked to see that Kilowog was pointing at a girl in white holding her arm and limping. The team rushed to her aid.

"Hey kid! You ok?" asked Kilowog.

The girl turned to face him. Her eyes were a crystal blue with a hint of green. She wore a mask made of what looked like titanium. She wore a white and blue shirt with a short skirt, white pants and black boots. From this alone the team assumed she was 14 or 15.

"Get away!" She screeched angrily.

The girl the pulled out a double headed battle axe with strange designs in it and started swinging it madly at the GLs. The GLs managed to dodge her made swinging by taking to the sky. When they did this the girl stopped swinging her axe and ran as fast as her wounded body would take her. Her body screamed in pain but she didn't scream aloud for she must not portray weakness. Plus, if she was right, the blue lantern volkerian would kill her if he knew who she was. But luckily he didn't.

_"If I'm lucky he won't realize it's me and him and his friends will leave." _thought the girl.

Then, from out of nowhere, the lantern she hoped wouldn't follow her tackled her from behind. As the old earth saying she knew went. 'Speak of the devil and he shall appear.' and this devil was one she wanted nothing to do with. So she got up and started running again but it was for not because the lantern grabed her ankle.

"Let. Me. GO!" said the girl.

"Not until you tell me Who. You. Are!" said Razer. Then he reached up and ripped her mask off her face and the angry face that stared back at him shocked him to the core. It was not possible! It couldn't be HER! No. It was! It was really her! But how? He did not know. But he did know that it was HER! Though she should've looked like an adult, she didn't look like she had aged a day since he last saw her!

"Razer what's wrong!" shouted Kilowog.

"It's her." said Razer.

"Who's her? What are you talking about?"

"I don't believe my eyes."

"Believe 'em I'm really here." said the girl.

"Lizari. My daughter is it really you?" asked Razer.

"I've already answered this. Yes it's me! And don't call me your daughter. You may be my father but you were only using my mother! By the way the name's not Lizari anymore, it's Echo!" said the girl.

Echo looked like a 14 year old girl but had skin like Razer's, but without the lines, and had hair that was white but looked like it was transparent a little bit. She also possessed Razer's bad temper and strong dislikement of people.

"Lizari, I mean, Echo what happened to you. Your mother said you died before you were born." said Razer.

"She did say that. But I would like to know how you know who I am and that I'm your daughter when this is the first time we've met." spat Echo.

"Tamya said you were her daughter. Which would say that you are my daughter. I got curious and did a DNA scan with your DNA and found out that, yes I am your father, but also that Tamya is not your REAL mother. My last wife Ilana was your real mother. I also know you are my daughter because a father never forgets."

"I know. I just found out that when I had my blood scanned for poison."

"WAIT, wait, wait ,wait. Hold on a second. She's your daughter?!" asked Hal with a stunned look.

"Yes." said Razer.

"Not anymore." said Echo. Then she kicked him where the sun don't shine and ran off as fast as she could only to be caught by Blade in a bubble construct. Then Echo passed out. While the Blade kept Echo in the construct ball cage, while Aya cared for Razer who was in a fitel position holding his hands where Echo had kicked him. Never had he been in so much pain like this. If any of his and Ilana's other sons and daughters were here or his brothers and sisters, they would all be on the ground rolling and laughing to the point where they couldn't breath.

After Razer was no longer in as much pain they went back to the ship with Echo still unconscious in the bubble cage. Hal and Kilowog decided to take a look around some more and see if they can find out what caused this and if there were any other survivors. Razer, who was still in pain, decided to stay by Echo who was still unconscious and on one of the medical beds.

"If only I was there for you and the other. If only I had not left your mother. If only I had accepted my role in the universe. Then maybe, just maybe, this wouldn't have happened." said Razer.

Echo groaned. Razer stood up and leaned over Echo.

"Echo?"

Wham! Echo, with her eyes still closed, gave Razer a punch to the jaw and again he was on the floor holding his jaw and rubbing it to try and ease the pain. If he had learned anything just now it was that you should never stand near Echo after she wakes up after blacking out.

Echo, now sitting up, rubbed her head and looked around at the new surroundings. She the saw Razer and glared at him. She knew that she had hit something hard before she woke up and now she knew what or who it was.

"Razer!"

Echo turned to see the green women who was with him before. She must have been number three of the women who her father had married or had children with.

"Razer! Are you alright?" asked Aya.

"I'm fine. Just a sore jaw. I'll be okay." answered Razer.

"Be grateful that I'm not that other daughter, the halfbreed, Silver. Or otherwise you would have no jaw at all. Believe me. You can ask Jacar his bottom jaw is missing and he's paralyzed from the waist down because of that thing." said Echo standing up.

"Thanks for- Wait. Silver's Alive!" said Razer stunned.

"Yeah. But I wouldn't look for her if I were you."

"Why?"

"One: she doesn't know you. Two: you are married to the Aya-entity. The creature that destroyed this planet and killed her mother right before her eyes."

* * *

**End of chapter. I will leave it there Until I can write the next chapter. Forgive me other fans of Razer. But hey he sorta deserved it for what he did to Aya in the series.**


	4. Authors Alert

**This story shall no longer be continued because my muse for it is gone and it has been over a year since I have edit it.**


End file.
